The Wingman & The Wedding
by DreamDropDestiny
Summary: Namine has invited Roxas to join her at Sora and Kairi's wedding. Roxas doesn't know how to prepare for the date. Axel takes Roxas under his wing to guide him through the trials of romance. [Roxas x Namine] AU
1. Chapter 1

**#AN : This story takes place in an alternate universe setting of Twilight Town. I hope you all enjoy this story. This will be a multi-chapter project. Please leave some feedback so that I may provide the best story possible.**

* * *

Roxas awoke to a loud knock at his front door. He peered at his alarm clock that rested. The clock read 11:30 AM. Groaning, he hefted his body out of bed; his feet touching the cold hardwood floor. He lifted his head yawning as he walked towards his mirror. He smoothed down his white tee-shirt, while combing a hand through his hair. He patted down his gray checkered pajama pants in an attempt to soften the wrinkles. He dragged his still lifeless body to the bathroom where he started to rush to brush his teeth. The knocking continued harder. He groaned pushing himself all the way down the hall and to the door, his tooth brush in hand.

"I'm coming!" He called out as he put his hand on the worn-out bronze doorknob, pulling the door wide open to see a girl in a silk white dress.

A breeze enveloped the room as Roxas stared in silence.

"Namine!" Roxas muttered softly, immediately getting flustered by her presence. "W-won't you come in? Make yourself at home." He opened the door wider so that Namine could walk inside. He then returned to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. He looked at his mirror pressing his hand against it before finishing.

She walked silently into Roxas's home, looking around before gently sitting onto his couch. Roxas walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge before looking back towards her.

"Thirsty? We got water, lemonade, orange juice, whatever you want." He asked, glancing at her timid form.

"I'll take some lemonade if you don't mind." She replied, her cheeks a slight pink. She got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen to join him.

"Roxas… I came here to ask… well I was just wondering…" Namine looked down, her heart pounding vigorously against her chest as she had worked up the courage to come this far. Out of habit she started twiddling her thumbs. Her nervousness preventing her from finishing her sentence.

"What is it Namine?" Roxas tilted his head as handed her a glass full of ice cold lemonade. He looked at her motions, seeing that she was just as nervous as him.

"R-Roxas! I was just wondering … if maybe you'd like to go to Sora and Kairi's wedding with me." Namine exclaimed as she twiddled her thumbs gazing up at his bright blue eyes. Her face was now a cherry red. Roxas blushed at the thought of her request.

"L-like a date?" He raised his right arm over his shoulder scratching his back as he looked away, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I suppose you could call it that." She murmured as the blood started fading from her cheeks. The red now turning pink as her body relaxed from the anxiety she had moments ago. Roxas exhaled and met her glance. Both of them instantly getting flustered.

"I guess I could go with you… To keep you company, of course." He coughed. "I've never really been to a wedding before." Namine gave him a gentle smile.

"They're fun if you like to eat and dance." She giggled, her right hand gripping her bag tightly.

"Very funny. When's the wedding?" he proclaimed seriously.

"One week from today!" She smiled, her cheeks were now a soft pink. Roxas couldn't help but smile as he gawked at her joy. He quickly looked away before she noticed him.

' _Do I have feelings for her?'_ He thought to himself. He shook his head at the thought and asked "Well while you're here... you want to watch a movie or something?" She looked at her watch to check the time.

"I have a few hours before I have to meet Kairi for dinner." Namine smiled as she sat down on the couch.

Roxas dimmed the lights and closed his curtains before he joined her.

* * *

Hours later, the doorknob turned and in walked a tall slender man with spiky red hair. His arms were full of brown paper bags.

"Roxas! Lil' help here." The slender man kicked the door shut. Roxas stood up and grabbed one of the many bags from the man's arms, realizing they were heavier than they looked. He quickly placed the bag on his countertop.

"Thanks dude." The man said putting the other bags down on the tile surface of the counter.

"No problem, Axel." Roxas said looking back at Namine who now stood up from the couch.

"Yo Namine, didn't see you there!" Axel said as he leaned against the counter top giving her a big grin as he waved hello.

"A-Axel! Hi…" She said checking her watch. "I have to go now. Thank you for spending time with me today, Roxas." She smiled and bowed her head to both of them as she left the room.

"Well that was just plain rude." Axel smirked as he looked at Roxas's face. "Just what were you two up to?"

"N-nothing! We just watched a movie, and she invited me to Sora and Kairi's wedding with her, that's all." Roxas blurted now looking away from Axel, his cheeks still a slight pink.

"Oh I see, my man's all grown up." Axel proudly stated as he placed both of his hands firmly on Roxas' shoulders.

"Shut up. We're just friends." He said as he pushed Axel playfully. "Nothing less, nothing more." He muttered as a pinch of guilt started growing in his gut. _'Why did I say that?'_ He thought.

"Relax, I was only kidding." Axel joked as he punched Roxas playfully on his shoulder. "When's the wedding? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Heck if I know, The weddings next week, I don't even know what to wear." He said as a gust of anxiety punched him in stomach.  
"Well… You have to dress to impress." Axel proclaimed as he rushed into Roxas' bedroom. He quickly slid his closet door open to see nothing but his star pajamas and checkered shirts. Axel couldn't believe what he saw and knew that Roxas would be doomed. His face froze in annoyance.

"Roxas… You have _nothing_ to wear. _This_ is sad." He shaking his head in disapproval. "Luckily your main man, Axel here has a plan."

"What do you mean? I _have_ clothes. This is pointless." Roxas said pulling his checkered button down out from his closet. Patting it down, he realized he had way too many shirts that looked alike.

"No, no, no, no, no! This just won't do. Roxas you can't honestly believe that you can go to a wedding in that, do you? Let me take care of this for you. We're going to the mall!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey guys, this chapter has some AkuRoku moments, but nothing too extreme. I hope none of you mind. I also hope you enjoy the story! Please leave feedback so that I can continue improving the story :)!**

* * *

Axel and Roxas arrived at the Twilight center, ready to shop. Roxas gave Axel a scrunched up look.

"Is this really necessary, Axel?" The blonde groaned as a knot tightened in his gut. His heart pounded ferociously as the thought of being Namine's date raced through his mind. ' _What's happening to me, why am I so worked up?_ '

"Roxas, you will not show up to a wedding looking like that." Axel replied in a snarky tone, popping his hip out and pointing at his unusual fashion. He then placed his hand upon Roxas' shoulder, pulling him into the automated sliding doors of the facility. "We will make you a man, baby!" He grinned pulling him through the mall, stomping as the heels of his boots clanked against the pure white tiles of the hallway. Axel stopped at one building in particular: Setzer's. The name left an infuriating taste in Roxas' mouth.

"Rucksack!" a cool, calming voice called out from within the store.  
"This guy..." Roxas groaned, now remembering who he was. It was the man he fought in the struggle matches.

"Here to buy a tux? I'll make it worth your while." The man glanced down at Roxas for a few seconds before turning his attention to Axel. He narrowed his eyes. "What about you, Red, looking for some new threads?"

"I need a tuxedo...A friend's getting married." Roxas scowled before turning to Axel. "Do we really have to buy from Setzer?" He whispered to him, avoiding eye contact with the snarky tuxedo salesman.

"Whaddaya mean, he's the cheapest in town! I'm not made of money, y'know." Axel proclaimed, gently hitting the younger man in the sternum, before joyfully walking inside. "Besides, I don't see you having any ideas." He said as he placed his arms behind his back, walking towards the rack of tuxedos. Roxas followed slowly behind, dragging his feet across the floor.

"Rucksack, would you be interested in the children's section?" Setzer smirked, lifting his chin, while his eyes continued to look down on him. "Hold still while I take your measurements."

"Burn, baby!" Axel laughed nearly choking on air. Roxas glared at Axel before shoving him.

"I'm not that short." He muttered under his breath as Setzer straightened a tape measurer across his shoulders.

* * *

As Setzer finished the measurements, he pointed Roxas to the section he needed to go.

"They look the same..." He sighed, not sure which to pick. He went through the rack, picking through each individual suit jacket.

"Just like your wardrobe, eh buddy?" Axel snarked, trying to make a point, holding back a tiny bit of laughter.

"Okay, I get it." Roxas rolled his eyes, feeling done with Axel's joke. He continued to look through the all the black suits until he found one that caught his eye. It was still dark in color, but the suit was gray. "This one speaks to me." Roxas said, pulling out the dark gray suit from within the rack.

"Ya gotta have a black shirt." Axel said handing him a finely made black blazer. "Now somethin' to make it pop!" He yelled enthusiastically pulling out a silky white fabric.

"What's this?" Roxas said confused at what he had handed him, looking around for a changing room.

"What's this? You don't know what a tie is?" The red-head laughed.

"I do so! I just happen to not wear one often." Roxas said begrudgingly, flustered by his friend's comments. He knew he couldn't tell him that he didn't, his pride wouldn't allow it. He stormed off walking towards a changing room.

* * *

"What's takin' so long?" Axel said as he looked at the round clock on the side of the wall. It's been nearly 15 minutes. He walked towards the changing room, to see what was up. "You okay, buddy?" he said while gently knocking on the door.

"Y-yeah. Don't come in! I'm fine!" Roxas exclaimed, unable to put on his tie. ' _I can do this myself_.' He thought, tangling his tie.

"Y'know, I could tell you're lyin'." Axel said modestly. "I know you all too well, and from this height, I can see over the door." He continued, standing on the tips of his toes.

"Look, everyone needs help sometimes." Axel said softly opening the door before looking down at him sincerely. "Let me get that for ya." He murmured grabbing his tie, fixing the mess Roxas had made. The sunlight crackling through the windowsill of the room. The sun was setting as the two stood there in silence. His nose bumped against Roxas' as he fixed his tie in the small room. "Why didn't ya just say you couldn't tie your tie?" Roxas looked down before lookin' up into Axel's eyes.

"You kept makin' fun of me. Where was the chance?" He whispered as his face became bright red. He turned away from Axel, before saying "Well... What do ya think?"

"Y-You look great. The tie, it suits you." Axel blushed. Knowing he had feelings for Roxas, he held his tongue. "You'll knock her out." He smiled lightly, pained by having to hold back his feelings. ' _He loves her, not me_.'

"This is the one." Roxas smirked, picturing Namine in the mirror, caressing his arm. As he smiled, Axel walked out of the room and leaned against the door. "Get changin', We gotta go grab a bite." Axel said softly smiling, while at the same time, wishing he could shake away his feelings.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." Roxas said, changing out of the tuxedo, neatly placing it back on the hanger. He walked up to the counter with Axel, handing it to Setzer.

"Coming from you Rucksack; this looks good." Setzer smiled, ringing up the Tuxedo.

"It's Roxas! And it lo- Did you just compliment me?" Roxas looked at him, his eyes wide open.

"I did. I credit where credit is due." The silver haired man smirked as Axel swiped his card, while placing the suit firmly in a bag. "It is a shame that you bought nothing for yourself, Red."

"Hey, who needs suits when ya got looks like mine." He said, smiling as he stuck his tongue out. "I'm on fire!" The two walked out of Setzer's passing the various shops. Roxas stopped, seeing a dress store, where inside he saw Kairi and Namine. He looked through the window mesmerized, putting his hands against the cold glass, seeing as Namine and Kairi both had tried on dresses. Namine was wearing a glittery white slim dress that hugged her body, with white gloves they stretched across her arms. ' _She looks like a princess_.' Her face was bright, smiling as her cheeks were blushing a light red. ' _They're talking, but I can't make out what they're saying_.'

"She looks... ...gorgeous..." he gasped, nearly swooning over her. His face was now a bright cherry pink. He turned around and slid below the windowsill, now sitting, holding his knees. "I don't think I can do this..."

"What's the matter? Cold Feet?" Axel said as he glanced into the window. '"Guess I'll go get her." He walked calmly towards the entrance.

"Get down, she'll see you!" Roxas said, tripping Axel. He fell to the floor at an alarming rate.

"Come on. What are you afraid of?" Axel whispered slightly peeking into the window. Quickly followed by Roxas's hand pushing down on his head.

"Let's just get out of here." Roxas said bluntly, his face still flushed a cherry pink. He jumped up quickly and proceeded to walk towards the exit with his hands in his pockets. Axel sighed and got up making sure that they did not see him.

"Whatever, man it's your choice."

* * *

They both arrived at the clock tower, with a pack of double-sticked sea salt ice cream. Axel split the ice cream in half, making it so they each had their own. He stared at the ice cream lost in thought. The night sky glimmered, sparkling in front of them. The view was perfect. ' _This could be our last time together, actually hanging out as friends. Once he's with Namine, he won't need me anymore._ ' He looked down, twiddling his ice cream.

"Axel!" Roxas said placing his hand gently on Axel's shoulder. "You okay buddy?" Axel jumped up, startled by his touch.

"Yeah...Just peachy." He replied collectively. "Y'know Roxas... We've been coming here every week for a year...From better to worse, we've always come here. Like a tradition... I'd like to keep doing this... got it memorized?" He said giving a light chuckle with a small smile escaping the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, of course Axel. What's gotten into you?" Roxas look admirably towards him.

"Nothin' much. I've just been thinkin'... When you do get together... We won't be hanging out like we are now." Axel murmured twiddling the now empty ice cream stick.

"Axel... What are you talkin' about? Of course we'll still hang out." Roxas moved over to gently hug Axel's side. "Besides... She doesn't feel the same about me." He mumbled.

"Please! We all know how she feels about you, man. You're just too blind to see it. She loves you. Why else would she ask you to be her date?" Axel said begrudgingly. ' _Why am I getting so worked up?_ '

"She does?" Roxas' eyes opened wide. His chest began pounding furiously. "She... likes me?" His face now burning up at the thought.

"It's obvious." Axel groaned. "You belong together..." Axel whispered standing up. He stared up at the moon. "Anyways, it's getting late. We should head back."

Roxas nodded overwhelmed by the situation at hand. ' _Why was Axel so upset?...Does Namine really like me_?' The questions overflowed inside head. "Yeah, okay." The blonde replied, his voice dripping with a bit of concern. He stood up against the cool night breeze. Figures illuminated by the moonlight, they began to walk down the steps.


End file.
